


Catatonia

by SarahWritesThings



Series: "Extreme Risk" [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, F/M, One-Shot, Pre-Episode: s05e03 Extreme Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: "a state of psycho-motor immobility and behavioral abnormality manifested by stupor"
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: "Extreme Risk" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Catatonia

_Why bother?_

Somewhere in the distance static filled the empty void.

Every muscle in her body was screaming, holding tight onto everything and nothing at the same time.

Her knees ached from the constant weight of the floor pushing up against her.

_There’s no point._

A swish of doors. The echoing sound of footsteps moving across the carpet.

“B’Elanna? _B’Elanna._ ”

Tom’s voice is distant, calling out to her from lightyears away.

Suddenly a weight was pressing on her shoulder, sending shockwaves ripping through her body.

“What?”

Tom was sat in front of her, his brow furrowed as he stared at her.

“Are you okay B’Elanna?”

_Nothing ever changes._

She blinked furiously, trying to move the fog away. “Sorry, yes. What’s going on?”

“You didn’t answer my hails. How long have you been sat here?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?”

B’Elanna glanced around her quarters, feeling the strain of pulling muscles. “What time is it?”

“1750 hours.”

“Oh.”

He blinked at her, letting out a slow breath. “C’mon, I bet you just need some food.”

“No, Tom….I’ve got work to finish.”

“But….”

“Go on. I’m sure Harry’s looking for some company.”

Stumbling slightly, she made her way to her feet, moving away from Tom, and into her bathroom.

She kept her eyes from locking on the mirror, instead staring at the cold grey floor. Somewhere is the distance, she heard the telltale signs of Tom making his way out of her quarters.

Gentle footfall. The shuffling of a chair as he tried to linger as long as he could. A sigh. Then the swoosh of the door as approached the door, and another one to signal his departure.

Silence.

_This will never end._


End file.
